HARRY POTTER Y LA BÚSQUEDA DE LAS 7 ALMAS
by coranamenta
Summary: SPOILERS LIBRO 6... HP y sus amigos deberán buscar los 4 horcruxes que quedan por destruir xa despues enfrentarse a voldemort y cumplir la profecía. ¿quien sera asesino y quien asesinado? ¿quien estará en cada bando? lean y dejen rr
1. Última Infracción

**HARRY POTTER Y LA BÚSQUEDA DE LAS 7 ALMAS**

CAPÍTULO 1

ÚLTIMA INFRACCIÓN AL DECRETO PARA LA PRUDENTE LIMITACIÓN DE LA BRUJERÍA EN MENORES DE EDAD

Un ruido como de una explosión acompañado de un fogonazo despertó a un muchacho de ojos verdes y pelo negro muy alborotado. Tomó rápidamente su varita de la mesita de noche para ver que pasaba. Se sorprendió al ver a un ave de color rojo con plumas doradas en la cola y ojos negros. No era una ave cualquiera, era un fénix, y llevaba una carta atada a sus patas.

-¿Fawkes¿Eres tú?

Como respuesta, el fénix se le acerco y le estiro la pata con la carta, en la que reconoció, con la caligrafía de Dumbledore, su propio nombre. Por un momento Harry pensó que tal vez Dumbledore estaba vivo, pero enseguida descartó esa idea. Era imposible, había recibido un Avada Kedavra. Tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Harry:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque debo haber muerto y, si todo salió según mis planes, haciendo algo productivo y luego de haberte enseñado, aunque sea algo, sobre los Horcruxes._

_Antes que nada me gustaría decirte que desde que en tu segundo año, cuando Fawkes fue en tu ayuda a la Cámara Secreta, supe que, una ves que yo muriese, el pasaría a ser tuyo. Al igual que con la varita, es el fénix quién elige a su amo, y pienso que te elegirá a ti, aunque no pueda asegurarlo. Sin embargo, le pedí que te diese esta nota antes de elegir un nuevo amo. Habitualmente, una vez que su amo muere, los fénix tienden a estar un tiempo, por decirlo de alguna forma, de luto. Luego de ese tiempo, como te decía, te entregará la carta y elegirá a un amo._

_Ahora pasemos a la parte importante de esta carta. Empecemos con una breve explicación sobre la vida y la muerte de un mago. Cada uno de nosotros nace con un objetivo, una misión por cumplir. A veces es algo de gran importancia que afecta a la comunidad mágica entera. Otras veces, son cosas simples, que uno no las nota y por lo general, uno no llega a conocer sus objetivos. Tu principal objetivo, como te imaginarás, es vencer a Voldemort, pero no me sorprendería que tengas otros, con menos importancia y que nunca descubras, que simplemente, los cumplas o no de forma inconsciente. El momento de la muerte, llega cuando se fracasa en uno de los objetivos o al momento de cumplirlos todos. Tu objetivo y el de Voldemort son opuestos, por eso la profecía. Tu, debes luchar por el bien, él por el mal. Tu objetivo es matarlo, el suyo, matarte._

_Ahora hablemos más particularmente de ti Harry. Conociéndote como te conozco, estoy seguro de que querrás abandonar Hogwarts. Si lo deseas puedes hacerlo. Te entiendo perfectamente, pero te pido que pases por la cabaña de Hagrid a buscar algunas de mis pertenencias que podrían servirte para derrotar a Voldemort, que por cierto, están a tu nombre._

_Como te imaginarás, Minerva quedará a cargo de Hogwarts y también de la Orden, pero esto último es provisorio. Le dejé dicho que, una vez que fueras mayor de edad cuando quisieses y si te sentías preparado, la Orden quedaría, en caso de que le pidieses, a cargo tuyo. Tu decides._

_Me imagino que querrás ir a visitar la tumba de tus padres. Está en el cementerio familiar de la casa del Valle Godric, ya la encontrarás._

_Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen Harry, a veces, para descubrir la verdad hay que mirar más profundamente, a veces, hay que hacer sacrificios. El sabe de los horcruxes y te podrá ayudar a eliminarlos, pero no se lo digas nadie más que al señor Weasley y la señorita Granger. _

_Se que en un principio no entenderás el párrafo anterior, pero piénsalo. Cuando lo entiendas, te será muy útil. Estoy seguro que la señorita Granger te podrá ayudar a descifrar este mensaje. Solo una pista. Mira en el pasado, mira mi muerte muy detenidamente, y si todo salió como lo planeé, el señor Malfoy aún no se convirtió en asesino. _

_Adiós Harry, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, solo recuerda, antes de enfrentar a Voldemort, prepárate._

_Tu viejo directo, Albus Dumbledore_

_P.D.: Después de que venzas a Voldemort y cumplas todos los objetivos por los que viniste al mundo, nos veremos de nuevo, en esta gran aventura, que es la muerte._

Leyó y releyó la carta durante horas, pero no consiguió entender ni el párrafo que Dumbledore pensó (o más bien supo) que no entendería, ni la pista que le dio, y tampoco le quedó muy claro lo de los objetivos de la vida.

Miró la hora y ya eran las 10 de la mañana de aquel 30 de julio. Al día siguiente probablemente recibiría su carné de aparición. Había dado el examen hacía una semana y le enviarían el carné (o en caso de no aprobar el examen una nota en que se lo comunicarían) el día en que cumplía la mayoría de edad. Ya estaba ansioso por recibirlo. Ese mismo día lo irían a buscar para llevarlo a La Madriguera para el casamiento de Bill y Fleur, al día siguiente, en su cumpleaños. No demorarían mucha más de una hora en llegar a buscarlo. Ya había guardado todas sus cosas en el baúl la noche anterior, inclusive los periódicos (había estado recibiendo El Profeta y el periódico Muggle, siguiendo el ejemplo de Dumbledore.) Voldemort había estado bastante inactivo, no había pasado mucha cosa, y a Harry, eso le preocupaba, y mucho. Sospechaba que Voldemort podía estar planeando un ataque a Azkabán para rescatar a los mortífagos, y un sueño que había tenido hacía 4 días confirmaba sus sospechas.

_-¡CRUCIO!-_ Draco Malfoy se retorcía en el piso, entre las tumbas de un viejo cementerio, a unos pocos metros, apuntándole con la varita, se hallaba Lord Voldemort. Se podía ver un gran círculo de mortífagos rodeándolos y más alejado, una vieja mansión. .

Era una noche cerrada y despejada la luna llena y las estrellas brillaban de forma impresionante. Lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar eran los gritos de un joven siendo torturado.

-Parece- siseó Voldemort –que tu padre aún no será liberado Draco. Te perdonaré la vida, y la de tu familia, solo porque terminó muriendo. Si me fallas en la próxima misión- hizo una pausa y se vio una sonrisa diabólica en su cara –no tendré tanta piedad

-Y... mi señor... ¿cuál será esa misión?

-¡No me interrumpas! _¡CRUCIO!_- esta vez el dolor duró solo unos segundos –Ahora... tu misión será... muy difícil... pero también muy secreta... te la diré cuando estemos solos, luego de la reunión. Ahora, vuelve a tu lugar

-Claro mi señor- besó su túnica y volvió a pararse en su lugar del círculo

-Ahora es tu turno Snape¡adelántate!- Severus Snape dio unos pasos al frente, se arrodilló y besó la túnica del Lord. –has recuperado mi confianza Severus, nunca había estado totalmente seguro de ti, pero ahora... debo felicitarte por matar a Dumbledore, recibirás tu recompensa... y probablemente vuelvas a mi círculo interno. Puedes irte.

-Claro mi señor, muchas gracias- al igual que Malfoy le besó la túnica a Voldemort, pero mientras volvía a su lugar, este volvió a hablar.

-Ah, y Severus, casi lo olvidaba, sabías que Draco debía matar a Dumbledore _¡CRUCIO!_- cuando Voldemort terminó de castigar a Snape y este volvió a su lugar, continuó hablando –ahora que terminamos con esta charla, hablemos del ataque a Azkaban...

Y ahí había terminado su sueño, no podía estar seguro de que fuese verdad, pero por las dudas le informó a la profesora McGonnagall, quien le respondió agradeciéndole y diciéndole que ya tenían sus sospechas, que un anónimo se los había informado.

Decidió bajar a desayunar. Sus tíos y su primo ya estaban abajo, desayunando, así que se preparo su desayuno.

-Este... tengo algo para decirles...- tío Vernon gruñó, en señal de que lo escuchaba –Este... mañana es mi cumpleaños, ya saben, y como en el mundo mag... e, perdón, en... mi mundo la mayoría de edad es a los 17, bueno, yavoyasermayordeedadasiquemevoyairaviviraotrolado- terminó de hablar Harry a las apuradas

-¿Puedes hablar más lento chico? No se te entiende nada- gruñó tío Vernon

-E si claro, claro, bueno, que como voy a ser mayor de edad me voy a ir a otro lado, en un rato me vendrán a buscar unos amigos.

-O, bien por ti, ahora me dejas escuchar el informativo

-E... si claro, solo quería agradecerles por cuidar de mi todos estos años y por haberme aceptado

Nadie contestó nada así que Harry siguió comiendo su desayuno hasta que tía Petunia habló por primera vez en la mañana

-¿De donde piensas sacar la plata como para vivir y todo lo que necesites? Si quieres, bueno, podemos prestarte, y luego nos lo devuelves, cuando trabajes...

-Muchas gracias tía,- comenzó Harry, un tanto sorprendido del ofrecimiento -pero no lo necesito, mis padres me dejaron una herencia que me va a alcanzar y sobrar hasta que consiga un tra...

-¡Y recién ahora lo dices chico!- se puso a gritar tío Vernon, sacando por primera vez los ojos del televisor –tantos años manteniéndote y tu con tus billetes bien guardados valla a saber en que banco...

-Bueno... era plata mágica, no les serviría de mucho- comenzó Harry, omitiendo el dato que se podía cambiar dinero mágico por muggle –y no son billetes si no monedas, guardadas en Gringgotts, el banco de los magos- terminó de hablar Harry mientras se levantaba e iba a su cuarto dispuesto a bajar sus cosas, todavía escuchando los gritos de su tío de que le devuelva su dinero.

Cuando bajó su tío ya se había calmado y nuevamente miraba el informativo. A los pocos minutos

-En unos minutos me vendrán a buscar mis amigos, no volveré.

Nuevamente tía Petunia sorprendió a Harry al levantarse a despedirlo y desearle suerte. Tal vez, aunque le costase demostrarlo, muy en el fondo, lo quería, aunque sea algo. Y también a su madre.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sonó el timbre. Harry se apresuró a abrir, y allí se encontraban los gemelos Weasley, el señor Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Mientras Harry, los gemelos, Ron y Ginny iban a buscar las cosas a la sala, Harry pudo ver, de reojo, al señor Weasley intentando entablar una conversación con tío Vernon, a tía Petunia mirando a escondidas desde la cocina y a Dudley que subía corriendo a su habitación en un estado de pánico, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Ron

-No¿por qué?

-Por nada, simplemente que te vi sonriendo

Cuando volvieron a la puerta de entrada, Harry le preguntó al Sr. Weasley como volverían.

-Mediante un trasladador. Está en un callejón sin salida acá cerca. Sin embargo, haremos desaparecer tus cosas ahora. Hizo un movimiento de varita y, tal como dijo, sus cosas desaparecieron. Fawkes, en cambio, se quedó apoyado en el hombro de Harry.

-Vamos Fawkes, tienes que irte a La Madriguera

El fénix entonó una suave melodía y desapareció en un fogonazo.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron unas cuatro cuadras hasta llegar callejón que había dicho el señor Weasley. Era muy oscuro. El señor Weasley les dijo que se pusiesen alrededor de la bota, lo hicieron, pero Harry tenía un mal presentimiento. Por las dudas, agarró su varita con fuerza y por primera vez en el día miró a Ginny a los ojos. Tenía miedo que fuese la última vez.

-Agarren sus varitas- murmuró –tengo un mal presentimiento.

Y no pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando se escucho un hechizo convocador.

-¿Sorprendido Potter?- dijo una voz burlona que Harry reconoció como la de Bellactrix Lestrange. Unos 20 mortífagos estaban en la entrada del callejón, no tenían salida. Uno acababa de destruir el trasladador.

-No tanto como tú... Bella...- no tardó ni un segundo en gritar –_¡ALARTE ASCENDERE!_- y el cuerpo de la mortífaga se elevó unos 10 metros y luego calló. Parecía que se hubiese quebrado un brazo y tenía un corte en la cabeza. A partir de ese momento comenzó la batalla, en la que obviamente los mortífagos llevaban ventaja. Eran demasiados mortífagos, y ellos estaban apretados contra la pared. Volaban hechizos en todas direcciones.

Ginny había quedado en una punta, a su izquierda estaba Harry, le seguía Hermione, luego Ron, a continuación los gemelos y más a la derecha el señor Weasley. La mente de Harry no paraba de pensar en una forma de escapar, tenía que haber una forma, entonces se le ocurrió.

-Hermione, a las tres prendemos fuego sus túnicas, lanzamos humo y nos aparecemos en los cuarteles. Yo me encargo de Ginny. No tuvo tiempo de decirle el plan a Ginny, los mortífagos volvieron a atacar con todas sus fuerzas y tuvo que defenderse al igual que los demás. A penas había comenzado el duelo con su mortífago cuando cuándo escucho a un Mortífago gritar la maldición asesina y ver salir de la varita del mortífago grande y rubio que había estado en Hogwarts el rayo verde. Apenas alcanzó a ver que se dirigía a Ginny. Ni lo pensó, fue un acto reflejo. Saltó sobre Ginny, empujándola a un lado. Aún en el aire se dio vuelta y cayó sobre el piso, con Ginny encima de él. Estaba dolorido, se había golpeado. Aún en el piso le dijo su plan y le dijo que se agarrase a él. Siguió luchando, aún desde el piso. Se vengaría del mortífago que intentó matar a Ginny, y no iba a esperar.

-_¡SECTUSEMPRA!_

El mortífago empezó a sangrar y quedó inconsciente. Miró hacia la otra punta y vio como Fred le hablaba a su padre, luego como este asentía y supo que todos estaban enterados de su plan

-_¡1... 2... y 3...!_

-_¡LACARNUM INFLAMARAE!_- gritaron siete voces -_¡FUMOS!_- Harry comprobó que Ginny estuviese agarrada de su brazo y se desapareció, al igual que todos.

Apenas tocó el suelo, Harry no pudo más que comprobar de haber llegado al lugar correcto y que todos estuviesen allí. Sintió pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos, no pudo ver más que la silueta de 4 o 5 personas que entraban con las varitas en alto y luego se desmayó. Aún estaba abrazado a Ginny, que tras caer Harry, fue tirada al piso.

Bue... hasta aca el 1º chapt...

dejen reviews! espero q les guste


	2. En San Mungo

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**EN SAN MUNGO**

Despertó en una cama bastante incomoda. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca. A su derecha, Fawkes, elegantemente apoyado sobre la cama. A su izquierda Ginny, sentada. Se había dormido.

-Ginny...

-Ya voy mamá, ya voy...- Harry no pudo sonreír.

-Ginny... soy yo... Harry

-¿Harry?- Ginny parecía desconcertada, pero no tardó ni 5 segundos en reaccionar -¡HARRY¡DESPERTASTE¿Estás bien¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien Ginny, gracias. ¿Dónde estamos¿En San Mungo¿Qué me pasó? Lo último que recuerdo fue haberme desmayado tras llegar a los cuarteles.

-Si, en San Mungo. Los sanadores dicen que probablemente te haya golpeado alguna maldición de magia negra que demore en hacer efecto, pero no identificaron nada. O bien era desconocida o bien una maldición mal hecha. Dicen que te tendrás que quedar un tiempo después de despertar. Tal vez una semana, o más.

-Pero... ¿y la boda de Bill y Fleur¿No podré ir?

La cara de Ginny se ensombreció de golpe

-Harry... ya... ya pasaron 2 semanas desde el ataque. La fiesta fue cancelada, solamente se hizo una ceremonia a la que asistió mi familia y la de Fleur. Y por cierto... feliz cumpleaños. Atrasado, pero, claro, no tenía como decírtelo ese día.

-Gracias- Harry no lo podía creer. Como se notaba que estaban en una guerra. En una guerra que iban perdiendo. Voldemort no solo eliminaba gente. También eliminaba alegría. Una fiesta de casamiento cancelada por culpa de lord Voldemort. Se vengaría.

-Tus regalos están allí- dijo señalando una mesita de noche, junto con unas cuantas cartas.

-Claro, luego los veré, ahora no tengo ánimos

Se hizo un silencio incomodo que duró unos cuantos minutas. Fawkes estaba apoyado sobre el hombro de Harry, que se había sentado en su cama y lo estaba acariciando. Finalmente, Ginny volvió a hablar.

-Harry...

-¿Si?

-Mira... estuve pensándolo, y quiero volver a ser novios...- Harry iba a hablar pero Ginny lo interrumpió –ya sé que es muy peligroso, que me estaría exponiendo al peligro, que Voldemort va tras de ti vaya a saber por que motivo y que al ser novios también estaría tras de mí, pero lo pensé, y más vale vivir poco disfrutando que mucho sufriendo- Harry suspiró mientras pensaba sus próximas palabras

-No lo entiendes Ginny. Ya perdí a mis padres y a Sirius... y... y también a Dumbledore. El día del ataque, cuando te lanzaron la maldición asesina, tuve miedo de perderte también a ti

-¡JUSTAMENTE POR ESO! Ya estoy en peligro por ser una Weasley, por ser amiga tuya...

-Si, es cierto, pero para que aumentar ese riesgo. Si cuando termine esta guerra, te sigo gustando, te prometo que volveremos. Te prometo que...

-¿Y quién me garantiza que estarás vivo cuando termine la guerra?

-Nadie Ginny, nadie. Pero si yo muero... ya no habrá nada por lo que luchar. No habrá forma de ganar la guerra. Todo estará perdido. Se que suena bastante egoísta, pero es la realidad. Sin mí, nunca ganaremos la guerra. Tal vez, algún día pueda explicarte le razón, pero todavía no.

-Sabes... no se si me ves cara de idiota o que, pero es obvio que te irás a algún lugar con Ron y Hermione. Supongo que a entrenar para luchar. Yo también quiero ir, pero claro, soy muy pequeña para luchar, para enterarme de las cosas. A veces pienso que Voldemort parece inmortal, que no somos suficiente gente para luchar, y por eso, que cuanta más gente luche, mejor.

-Eres muy inteligente Ginny, muy inteligente- Ginny puso una cara que decía "¿Qué me estás diciendo?" –Y no es que seas pequeña, sino que estamos hablando de cosas que muy poca gente sabe, cosas que no sabe ningún miembro de la Orden Ginny, ni uno solo.

La cara que puso Ginny después de esta frase era de gran perplejidad, pero luego se le paso, recordando el tema inicial, y fue sustituida por una de rabia.

-Y volviendo al tema anterior...

-Lo siento Ginny, pero no...

Ginny se paró y se dio la vuelta. Mientras caminaba, y sin darse la vuelta, le dirigió sus últimas palabras a Harry.

-Eres un egoísta, Harry Potter, solo piensas en ti. ¿No entiendes que estoy dispuesta a tomar cualquier riesgo necesario por estar con vos¿No entiendes que estoy dispuesta a morir por ser tu novia, Harry Potter?

Iba a abrir la puerta, pero Harry la detuvo. La entendió, y supo que sus palabras eran sinceras. Intentó ponerse en su lugar, y supo que el hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Tienes razón. Realmente te entiendo, y estoy dispuesto a volver

Ginny había vuelto la cabeza, aún con la mano en el picaporte. A penas terminó de hablar salió corriendo a abrazarlo. Luego de un largo abrazo, se besaron, como no habían hecho en tanto tiempo, como tanto deseaban hacerlo ambos. Un beso, que duró más de un minuto y medio. Un beso, que reflejaba todo el amor que se sentían.

-Iré a avisar que despertaste. Los sanadores querrán revisarte, y toda mi familia, Hermione y unos cuantos miembros de la Orden están esperando para saludarte.

Harry sonrió. No le gustaba la idea de que lo revisasen, se sentía bien, pero si quería ver a los Weasley.

-Por cierto Harry, gracias por salvarme

-De nada, nunca me hubiese perdonado el no haberlo hecho.

Ginny sonrió y salió de la habitación. Enseguida estaba rodeado de sanadores que lo estaban revisando y que, tras decirle lo mismo que le había dicho Ginny, salieron.

-Hay un montón de gente esperando por verte afuera. Los haré pasar- dijo uno de los sanadores.

Apenas se dio cuenta de cómo se habría la puerta y entraba un montón de gente (que Harry no alcanzó a contar,) fue abrazado fuertemente por Hermione y luego por la Señora Weasley. A parte de todos los Weasley y Hermione, como había dicho Ginny, estaba Fleur con sus padres y su hermana y, de la Orden, Lupin, Moody, Kingsley y Tonks. Todos felicitaron a Harry por su cumpleaños y por su "notable estrategia" (el señor Weasley había contado del ataque en una reunión de la Orden.) A su vez, Harry felicitó a Bill y Fleur por la boda. Bill seguía con varias cicatrices pero parecía que no se había convertido en hombre lobo. Por suerte.

-Se pone un poco gudo en luna llena, pego nada ggave, y consegva su fogma de humano.- Había dicho Fleur.

Cuando todos se fueron se dispuso a dormir.

Al día siguiente decidió ver las cartas. La primera, con un sello azul, era del ministerio, donde le informaban que había aprobado el examen y le enviaban su licencia de aparición. Luego había dos de Hogwarts. En la primera le comunicaban que no era seguro si se reabriría, que se lo confirmarían más adelante. En la segunda, le decían que finalmente abriría y le comunicaban los libros que necesitaría. Harry la respondió diciendo que no iría. Finalmente las cartas de sus amigos, que lo felicitaban por su cumpleaños y los regalos.

Ron le había regalado un set de pelotas de quidditch y un libro que habían sacado los creadores de la Saeta de Fuego con hechizos para mejorar su "ya excepcional calidad." Hermione le regaló un libro titulado _"HECHIZOS Y ENCANTAMIENTOS ÚTILES EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA."_ Bill y Fleur le regalaron un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Ginny un álbum de fotos en que la mayoría eran de ellos dos cuando eran novios. De los señores Weasley y Charlie recibió unos cuantos dulces y de los gemelos un set completo de sus artículos de defensa. Hagrid le regaló un pastel (que Harry no se atrevió a probar) y el profesor Lupin una snitch que dijo que era la de su padre, con la que se la pasaba jugando. El resto de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix le habían regalado en conjunto una funda para la varita.

Los siguientes días pasaron con tranquilidad. Ginny lo visitaba todos los días (de hecho, pasaba más tiempo allí que en su casa) y Ron y Hermione no estaban muy lejos.

Se había enterado por Ginny que Ron y Hermione también estaban de novios, pero que no por eso habían dejado de pelearse continuamente. En la habitación no había nadie, sin embargo, no se animaba a decirle a Ginny ni de los Horcruxes ni de la profecía. No en el hospital.

Los pocos ratos en que estaba solo pensaba sobre donde podrían estar escondidos los Horcruxes y sobre quien podría ser R.A.B. No se le ocurría nada, pero sabía que si lo encontraba, tal vez, podría ayudarle a encontrar los Horcruxes. También debía localizar el verdadero Horcrux, o por lo pronto averiguar si había sido destruido o no.

Al tercer día trajeron a un nuevo chico a su habitación. Cuando le vio la cara, se sorprendió. No se esperaba la redonda cara de Neville.

-Hubo un ataque cerca de mi casa y fui a ayudar- había dicho.

Ahora también estaba la compañía de Neville, y se había olvidado totalmente de pensar en cualquier cosa relacionada con la guerra. Los pocos ratos que tenían sin compañía, charlaban entre ellos.

Finalmente llegó el día de abandonar el hospital e irse a La Madriguera. Los nervios iban en aumento. Debía de decirle pronto a Ginny acerca de la profecía y los Horcruxes y consultar con Ron y Hermione sobre que valla con ellos, sin tener en cuenta, que empezarían con su búsqueda y un duro entrenamiento. Cuanto más fácil que serían las cosas con Dumbledore. Pero él no estaba, y tenía que superarlo tenía que seguir sin él, así como había superado la muerte de sus padres y de Sirius.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! bue, espero más...

y en relación a lo de los pocos ff q no se van de la historia, creo q es xq aún muy poca gente a leido el libro 6 y x eso hay menos escritores. bue espero seguir manteniendo la historia y grax x los rr y x leer


	3. Último Adiós

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**ÚLTIMO ADIÓS**

-Mientras estuve en San Mungo, pensé en la posibilidad de que Ginny... venga con nosotros

-¡NO! Ni soñando Harry. es mi hermana. A parte es muy chica y... y es menor de edad.

-Lo se Ron. Yo también lo pensé. Pero tu tenías su edad cuando fuimos al Departamento de Misterios. Y ella también fue. No es que no tenga nada de experiencia. Y por más que también sería ponerla en peligro... Bueno, ya está en peligro por ser de tu familia y por ser mi novia.

-Bien, tienes razón. Pero como es menor de edad, pasaríamos a hacer algo ideal. Aparte, detectarían su magia

-Tienes razón en eso. Tendríamos que cuidarnos más con el escondite, pero no detectarían su magia.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no detectarían su magia. El ministerio no detecta quién hace magia, detecta donde fue hecha. Me lo dijo Dumbledore el año pasado cuando me fue a buscar a Privet Drive.

-O sea que... todos estos años sin hacer magia en casa y nadie se hubiera enterado. ¡MALDITA SEA¿Porqué nadie me lo dijo antes?

Harry y Hermione rieron ante el comentario de Ron. Estaban en la habitación de éste último, en La Madriguera. Habían pasado tres días desde que Harry había vuelto de San Mungo y la noche anterior había dado a conocer de su relación con Ginny. Hermione no estaba participando de la charla. Se limitaba a escuchar y, aparentemente, pensar.

-Bueno Hermione. ¿Tu que piensas¿Le preguntamos a Ginny si nos acompaña o no?

-Creo que la decisión la debe tomar Harry. Es a él al que marca la profecía.

-Vamos Hermione. Estamos juntos en esto. No tienen obligación de venir, pero si vienen, debemos tomar las decisiones juntos.

-Creo que tanto que venga como que no venga tiene sus ventajas y desventajas.

-Entonces- dijo Ron –creo que la decisión es de Ginny.

-De acuerdo, le preguntaremos. Hermione... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Si

Se dispusieron a ir a decirle, pero la señora Weasley los llamó a cenar. Lo harían después de la cena.

-Ginny¿te importaría venir un minuto a mi cuarto?- Era Ron el que la estaba llamando. La cena había sido muy amena y, tal como todas las comidas de la Señora Weasley, exquisita. –queremos decirte algo.

Los cuatro subieron a la habitación en que estaban durmiendo Harry y Ron.

-Ginny- fue Harry quien empezó a hablar –queríamos decirte que Ron, Hermione y yo nos vamos a ir y queríamos decirte que es lo que vamos a hacer y... si quieres... venir con nosotros a ayudarnos.

-Debes prometer- esta vez era Hermione quién hablaba –que, vengas o no vengas, no le dirás nada a nadie. Ni si quiera a los miembros de la Orden.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ginny. Por su cara, parecía muy asustada y a la vez ansiosa –pero supongo que lo que van a hacer es entrenarse para luchar ¿no?

-No. O por lo menos esa no es la parte más importante. Voldemort, por ahora, es inmortal, nadie puede matarlo. Nuestro objetivo, es convertirlo en mortal ¿Sabes lo que es un Horcrux?

-Leí algo de que dividir el alma, de la inmortalidad, y de matar. Algo de eso pero no lo entendí muy bien. Era muy chica.

Harry Ron y Hermione se asombraron, no sabían donde podría haber leído eso

-¿Recuerdas dónde, o cuándo?

-Creo que estaba en primero, pero no recuerdo mucho más.

-¡EN EL DIARIO DE RYDDLE!- exclamó Harry –Ginny¿puede ser que lo hayas leído en el diario de Ryddle?

-Sí. Puede ser.

-Bien, te explicaré un poco mejor.

Le explicaron a Ginny todo sobre los horcruxes, todo lo que había hablado con Dumbledore, y que lo que tenían que hacer era destruir los que faltaban.

-Por eso Ginny, en las batallas no se juega la guerra. La única razón para ir a las batallas, sería intentar salvar vidas, pero nunca podremos vencer en esta guerra. No en las batallas.

-Y una última cosa para decirte. ¿Recuerdas cuando en San Mungo dije que si yo moría todo estaba perdido? Es cierto. ¿Recuerdas la profecía del departamento de misterios?

-¿La que querían los mortífagos?

-Sí. La hizo la profesora Trelawney, y la escuchó Dumbledore. Decía lo siguiente- y Harry recitó las palabras exactas de la profecía.

Ginny lo abrazó. Estaba sollozando. –Harry... oh Harry... como lo siento Harry. O sea que... los periódicos tenían razón...-

-Tranquila Ginny, todo está bien, ya lo asumí, y me decidí a enfrentarlo, cuando esté listo y los horcruxes destruidos.

-Voy con ustedes, los acompañaré

A pesar de que las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su mejilla, el tono de Ginny demostraba decisión y valentía.

-Solo hay un problema- dijo Ginny –que mi madre se preocuparía, y como soy menor de edad podría mandar a alguien a que me busque, lo que dificultaría las cosas.

-Ginny...- fue Hermione quién habló después de un largo tiempo en que estuvieron pensando que hacer -Sé que no te va a gustar la idea pero... que te parece si te nos unes cuando cumplas los 17 años, y este año vas a Hogwarts.

Ginny iba a protestar pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Puedes ayudarnos desde allí, iríamos a menudo y te mantendríamos informada...

-No. Voy con ustedes.

-Bien- dijo Harry –se me ocurre una idea. ¿Alguno sabe como hacer a alguien incontrable? Y de hecho creo que nos vendría bien a todos, por si nos quieren localizar.

-Si, no sería una mala idea... una vez leí algo en un libro, pero no recuerdo bien. Creo que lo tengo aquí. Espérenme.

Hermione se fue corriendo a su habitación. Al cabo de un rato volvió, con un libro en la mano.

-Hagámoslo.- Al cabo de 10 minutos Hermione los había hecho incontrables a todos – sólo falto yo, y parece que hacerlo sobre uno mismo es más difícil. Intentemos.

-¿Cuando nos vamos?

-Cuánto antes mejor.

-Entonces que sea después de la cena de mañana.

-De acuerdo

El día siguiente pasó muy lento. Los chicos se dedicaron a aprontar sus cosas y luego fueron los 4 al jardín. Estaban todos juntos, nadie hablaba, simplemente se miraban los unos a los otros, como intentando comprobar que todos estaban seguros de ir. Pero a pesar del miedo, en los ojos de los 4 amigos se reflejaba determinación. Determinación y valentía.

Finalmente llegó la cena. Nadie habló mucho, estaban muy tensos, muy nerviosos, muy preocupados.

-Adiós señores Weasley, buenas noches- dijo Harry.

El resto lo imitó, y Ron y Ginny abrazaron a sus padres, que luego se fueron a su habitación, muy desconcertados.

-Deberíamos dejarles una carta diciéndoles que no se preocupen

-Yo me encargo- dijo Ron

Nuevamente todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Al cabo de media hora Ron había terminado de escribir la carta y todos la firmaron. La dejaron sobre la mesa y se fueron a terminar con los aprontes de último momento.

Estaban todos reunidos en el patio de La Madriguera. Eran las 6 de la madrugada y un fresco viento golpeaba en la cara de los 4 jóvenes. Cuatro jóvenes que se iban alejando de una casa (que parecía a punto de derrumbarse) con paso lento pero decidido. Angustiados pero a la vez emocionados.

-Adiós- murmuraron a coro, con la voz ahogada característica de quien está llorando –nos volveremos a ver.

Estaban a unos pocos metros de La Madriguera. Se abrazaron y luego, desaparecieron, con Ginny agarrada del brazo de Harry.

De nuevo gracias x los rr...

quiero recomendarles un ff sobre el libro 7 q me gusta mucho, aca les dejo el link: http/ bue... 2 cosas... una q me habices cuando publiques tu ff q me interesa leerlo... y la otra q puede q sea buenO es cribiendo, pero definitivamente no soy buenA


	4. DESCUBRIMIENTOS

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que se habían ido de La Madriguera. Finalmente habían podido convencer a la señora Weasley de que se iban a cuidar y de que le de permiso (aunque no era necesario ya que si no lo daba no le harían caso) a Ginny para que se quede con ellos. _"Pero tengan mucho cuidado, no se expongan al peligro y manténganse en contacto."_ Estas habían sido las palabras que la madre de Ron y Ginny había escrito en su carta. Estaban dando los últimos retoques a la casa, para lo que habían necesitado muchos libros con hechizos (cuando llegaron la casa estaba semidestruida) que Hermione había conseguido en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, a la que consiguieron entrar con permiso de profesora (y ahora directora) Mc Gonagall.

Entre los hechizos que habían hecho, se encontraba el fidelius (que no era tan difícil como decían), y con el que Harry se había convertido en guardián secreto, varios encantamientos de alarma, encantamientos repelentes de muggles y otro para que todos (menos ellos) viesen la casa tal como estaba antes de que la reconstruyesen, algo parecido al de Hogwarts, solo que el del colegio solo funcionaba con muggles.

Mientras Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, Harry había ido a despedirse de Hagrid y pedirle las cosas que le había dejado Dumbledore.

-Cuídate mucho Harry- el semigigante estaba llorando –hazlo por tus padres, por Sirius, por Dumbledore... y... y... por mi.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, Harry se puso a ver con ansias las cosas que le había dejado Dumbledore. Varios pergaminos en los que le explicaba cosas sobre como detectar la magia y diferenciar la negra de la banca o como destruir un Horocrux.

Varios libros de defensa, y otros (aunque no tantos) de transformaciones, encantamientos, pociones, herbología y magia curativa. También le dejo el pensadero y varias botellitas con recuerdos, a parte de unas instrucciones sobre como utilizarlo. Y finalmente, debajo de todas las otras cosas, un último pergamino:

_Querido Harry, lo más importante de esta carta esta unos renglones más abajo, pero quiero pedirte que la descifres solo, sin libros ni ayuda de la Señorita Granger. Se que te costara, pero quiero que, aunque sea, lo intentes. No es un castigo, simplemente que quiero que aprendas a investigar por tu cuenta._

_Solo te daré unas pistas. Todas las letras tienen un valor en números, y se utilizan solo vocales. Dedícale a la carta todo el tiempo que puedas, y si en el correr de un año no la haz descifrado, te permito que le pidas ayuda a Hermione, o que consultes algún libro._

_Bien, aquí va la carta._

aa u e ie o eaaa a oaaa oaaa uaaaa, a ie oe e oaaaa oaa u e ie a aaaa a eaaa o iaaa a. ie o oaaaa e aaa u a ie oe o oe i e iaaaa oa o eaaa a aa oaaa a oa a oaaaa a aaaa o aaaa e oaaaa aaaa e oaa u e aaa o iaaaa e ie ue a oaaaa oe e a i ie oe e ie oe a oaaa oaaa e oaaaa o iaaa ua e oaaa e oaaaa oe o, oa e oaaa o aaa o ie ea i o e ie oaa u e iaaa o eaaa a uaaaa a oaaaa eaaa e aaa eaaa o oaaaa o iaaa o a oaaaa i oaa u e aaaa e aa o ea e iaaa i aaa i oe a oaaa oe e. ie o oaaaa e oaaaa i oe e eaaa a aa oaaa a oaaaa aaaa a aaaa o aaa u e ie oe a o ie o, oa e oaaa o e iaaa iaaaa e ie oaaaa a ia e e oaaaa oe a e oaaaa aaa oaaa i oe o e ie oaaa u ie a oaaaa a ie oe i eaa u a oaaaa. iaaa o oaa u e iaaaa e i ie oe e oaaa e oaaaa a aa a, oe a iaaa aaa o iaaaa o oe e aaaa i ia e a ie oe e oaaaa, ie o e oaaaa oaa u e aaaa e oaaaa aaa u aa oaaa a oaaaa e oaaaa oe e iaaaa e ie oaaaa a ia e e ie oa a oaaa oe i aaa u iaaa a oaaa, oaaaa i ie o oaa u e a oa oaaa e ie aaaa a oaaaa a i ie ua e oaaaa oe i eaa a oaaa, uaaaa ie o oaaaa i e iaaaa oa oaaa e a oa e aaaa i oaaa iaaa e a uaaaa u aaaa a a o oe oaaa o oaaaa, aaa o oaaaa a oaa u e ie o e oaaaa oe a iaaaa a iaaa. a oa a oaaa oe e, ie o oaa u e oaaa i a oaa u e iaaa e uaaaa e oaaaa e oaaaa e oaaaa oe e iaaaa e ie oaaaa a ia e e ie oaaaa e eaa u i aaaa a aaaa e iaaaa i iaaaa u e oaaa oe e. oe e aaaa i u ie a oa i oaaaa oe a e ie iaaa a aaa a oaaa oe a a ie oe e oaaa i o oaaa, uaaaa oe a iaaa ua e ue uaaaa a iaaa o eaaa a iaaa iaaa a oaaaa aaaa e oaaaa aaa u aa i e oaaa oe o, o oe a iaaa ua e ue iaaa o oaaaa o oaaaa oa e aaa eaaa e oaaaa, oa e oaaa o iaaa o oaa u e oaa u e oaaa i a aaaa e aaa i oaaa oe e e ie e oaaaa oe e iaaaa e ie oaaaa a ia e, e oaaaa oaa u e, e ie e iaaa oa oaaa o aa a aa iaaa e aaa a oaaaa o aaaa e oaa u e iaaaa i a oaaaa e oaaaa i ie o eaaa a uaaaa a oaaaa i aaaa o oaaaa e ua e oaaa u oaaaa oaaaa ie a oa e, iaaa e oa e oaaa aaaa o ie e oaaaa. e oaaa a oe o aaaa o u ie oa iaaa a ie iaaaa i o, u ie oa iaaa a ie oa a oaaa a oaa u e oaaa e aaa u oa e oaaa e iaaa a aaa o ie ea i a ie ue a aaaa e iaaa o oaaa aaaa ua o iaaa aaaa e iaaaa o oaaa oe uaaaa aaaa e e oaaaa a ea o oaaa iaaaa a oa o aaaa e oaaa oa a oaaaa a oaaa iaaaa a oaaaa i ie ea o oaaa iaaaa a aaa i o ie, oaaaa e aaa oaaa e oe a iaaaa e ie oe e, aaa iaaa a oaaa o, oaaaa i ie oaa u e ie a aaaa i e a oa a oaaa oe e aaaa e oe i iaaa o oaaaa e oa a. e oaaaa o e oaaaa oe o aaaa o eaaa a oaaa oaaa uaaaa. a iaaa aa u oaaaa aaaa u iaaaa aa iaaa e aaaa o oaaa e.

_Suerte, mi querido Harry_

Harry había estado mirando la carta durante horas, pero nada se le había ocurrido. _¿Qué podría significar aquello? No lo sabía, pero le haría caso a Dumbledore y, a pesar de su curiosidad, intentaría resolverla solo._

-Ginny... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- estaban los 4 terminando de cenar.

-Claro

-Cuando Voldemort te poseyó... ya sabes, con el diario... ¿Dijo algo sobre algún lugar o objeto muy importante?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero habló algo sobre magia y sus orígenes...

-¡STONEHENGE!- Gritó Hermione, interrumpiendo a Ginny –No sé donde, pero alguna vez leí que Stonehege era el punto de donde surgía la magia, que era por eso que la mayoría de los magos eran nacidos en Europa y, más específicamente, en Inglaterra.

-Entonces debemos agregar Stonehege a la lista de posibles lugares en los que podría estar un Horocrux, que todavía era muy corta (La vieja casa Ryddle, el orfanato y, ahora, Stonehege)- Dijo Harry

-Y también- continuó Ginny, habló algo de la magia oscura como la más poderosa de todas, y algo de su origen, algo así como el pirángolo de las derdudas, no recuerdo bien el nombre

-El Triángulo de las Bermudas¿puede ser?- preguntó Harry, alguna vez había oído algo de aquel lugar en el mundo muggle.

-Si creo que sí.

Harry y Hermione se miraron asombrados. Así que de allí surgían todos los rumores, esa debía ser la explicación a todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Ron –saben que es

-No exactamente, pero en el mundo muggle existen muchos rumores sobre este lugar, de barcos y aviones que naufragan y desaparecen misteriosamente. Es un triángulo que se forma entre Florida, Puerto Rico y las Islas Bermudas...

Hermione continuó con la explicación durante un rato. Harry ya había agregado este nuevo lugar a la lista. Finalmente se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Harry fue a ver las tumbas de sus padres, aún no se había animado a ir a verlas. Hizo aparecer unas flores y las dejó sobre ambas tumbas. Estuvo una media hora arrodillado frente a las tumbas, sollozando y, de a ratos, diciéndoles que los quería y contándoles como había sido su vida y sobre como le hubiese gustado conocerlos.

Finalmente se fue, pero no sin antes murmurar que volvería. Estuvo un rato recorriendo el cementerio familiar. Era enorme. Se disponía a volver cuando una lápida llamó su atención. No decía Potter, como el resto.

_John Harry Pritter_

_1800-1912_

Había muchas otras tumbas con el mismo apellido de aproximadamente la misma época (y algunas que seguían diciendo Potter.)

Unos años más atrás, se encontró con un nuevo apellido, Prittor.

Se cansó de recorrer, pero se prometió que volvería y seguiría viendo las tumbas. Parecía que los Potter, o Pritter, o Prittor, o como sea que haya sido su apellido original, habían sido una familia muy numerosa... Y pensar que ahora solo quedaba un miembro.

Volvió a la casa. Ya habían pasado cerca de 3 horas y sus amigos estaban investigando donde podrían estar lo Horocruxes. Se sintió orgulloso de ellos. De cómo estaban haciendo todo esto por él, sin tener la obligación de hacerlo. Entonces recordó una conversación con Dumbledore en la que él le hacía darse cuenta de que aunque no tuviese la obligación, igual estaría luchando, buscando lo Horocruxes.

Dejó pasar unos minutos mientras los miraba, leyendo, escribiendo, pensando, murmurando...

-Chicos- dijo por fin –estuve recorriendo el cementerio, y me encontré con algo que me llamó la atención. Cerca del 1800, mi apellido cambiaba, pasaba a ser Pritter, y luego pasaba a ser Prittor.

Hermione simplemente puso cierta cara de curiosidad, pero Ron y Ginny se miraron intrigados y luego Ron habló, emocionado.

-Se rumorea que la familia de Godric Griffyndor, y del resto de los fundadores, se cambió el apellido, porque la gente no los dejaba en paz. Se dice que los nietos o bisnietos de Griffyndor se cambiaron el apellido a Griffor, y que estos se lo volvieron a cambiar ya que la gente consiguió ubicarlos. Sin embargo, no se sabe a que apellido se lo cambiaron. Y... no sé, quizás a Prittor, es parecido. A parte, muchos dicen que terminaba en "or" para mantener aunque sea algún rasgo del apellido de Griffyndor.

PERDON POR LA DEMORA! A partir de ahora los caps van a demorar un poco más, empece las clases y tengo menos tiempo

Bueno, gracias x los rr, y lo de Malfoy lo pensé, pero no estoy seguro que voy a hacer con el.

En relacion a la carta... INTENTEN AVERIGUAR LO QUE DICE! solo les doy un par de consejos (a parte de los de dumbledore) pasenla a word y cambienle la letra a alguna legible (está en wbdings o algo asi) y lo otro, como lo hice segun el alfabeto en ingles (estan en inglaterra) no utilizo la "ñ" ni la "ch". les deseo suerte y un favor, si alguno la descifra mandeme un mail a no lo publique como un rr. de todas formas, luego (aunq no c en q capitulo) lo voy a publicar y voy a poner la clave.

sigan escribiendo y dandome opiniones, consejos o lo q sea!


	5. El Primer Intento

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EL PRIMER INTENTO**

En las primeras semanas El Profeta le había dado más importancia a la "desaparición" de Harry Potter (y sus amigos) que a los distintos ataques y muertes misteriosas; sin embargo, después de mes y medio, titulares como _HARRY POTTER DESAPARECIDO_;_ HARRY POTTER Y SUS AMIGOS NO CONCURRIRÁN A HOGWARTS_;_ LA FUGA DEL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ_; o_ EL ELEGIDO ¿NOS ABANDONA? _habían perdido importancia y ya no ocupaban las primeras planas. Y es que tampoco había mucho para escribir (exceptuando algunas palabras de la familia Weasley tales como _"Nos enviaron una carta y dijeron que estaban bien_" o _"Quedamos en mantenernos en contacto."_) Nadie los había visto.

En estos momentos estaban estudiando maldiciones, contra-maldiciones y encantamientos escudo. Habían decidido darle tanta importancia a la lucha como a la búsqueda de los horocruxes.

-Oigan... estuve pensando y creo que deberíamos entrenarnos más en la lucha y no solo investigar sobre los horocruxes. Es decir... se que los horocruxes son más importantes, pero creo que deberíamos presentarnos en las batallas, y para eso debemos entrenar. Ya sé que es peligroso y todo pero... Voldemort puede llegar a sospechar algo. Estamos desaparecidos, no vamos a las batallas, es obvio que estamos haciendo algo, y si Voldemort se llegase a enterar de que sabemos de los horocruxes...- Éstas habían sido las palabras de Hermione, y, con un poco de duda, todos habían terminado aceptándolas.

Sin embargo, aún no se habían presentado a ninguna batalla, recién el día anterior se habían terminado de decidir, y a parte no sabían como hacer para enterarse de las batallas en el momento exacto

Hermione se ya se había encargado de unos uniformes. Estos estaban compuestos por artículos de Sortilegios Weasley: Sombreros Escudo, Capas Escudo y Guantes Protectores. Lo único que no pertenecía a la tienda de los gemelos era una túnica. Todo el uniforme era blanco.

Las túnicas estaban hechizadas para poder guardar cosas en los bolsillos sin que ocupen espacio ni tener un peso, y proporcionándoselas al mago cuando las necesite. No se puede sacar nada con la mano y nadie que no sea uno de ellos cuatro podría sacar nada. También tiene una protección para encantamientos convocadores, de forma que es prácticamente imposible que les saquen algo. Habían pensado en llevar allí sus varitas, polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea, detonadores trampa y cualquier otro objeto que pudiesen llegar a necesitar. Incluso pensaron en llevar sus escobas.

Los sombreros estaban unidos mágicamente a las capas, de modo que parecían más una capucha que un sombrero, y Hermione le había añadido a estas últimas la sigla _O.D._ en la parte inferior derecha. Habían decidido autonombrarse la Orden de Dumbledore. Después de todo, tal como había dicho Scrimgeour, Harry era el hombre por y para Dumbledore.

-No aguanto más, voy a leer un poco sobre el reconocimiento de la magia. Me aburrí de esto.

-Espera- se apresuró a decir Hermione –creo que no eres el único, y me parece que debemos pensar en la forma de buscar más lugares en los que podría haber algún horocrux, y lo único que se me ocurre es intentar contactar con compañeros de Voldemort de la escuela, compañeros que no se hallan hecho mortífagos.

-Si... ¿pero cómo?

-¡McGonagall! Creo que tiene más o menos la misma edad de Voldemort. Tal vez coincidieron algún año en Hogwarts.

-Entonces mañana iremos a hablar con McGonagall- dijo Harry, como dando por terminado el asunto. Estuvieron leyendo un rato sobre la detección y diferenciación de magia.

_Al estar muy cerca de un objeto o lugar mágico e intentar detectar la magia, se siente un leve cosquilleo o escalofrío, casi imperceptible. Cuanto mayor poder irradia, más notorio será. Por otro lado, en la magia oscura se siente un mínimo sentimiento de odio o maldad dentro de uno mismo. Por esa razón para seres como Lord Voldemort es muy difícil detectar la magia oscura ya que al tener tanto odio y maldad dentro de sí, no lo sentiría._

La nota escrita por Dumbledore continuaba bastante más, y finalizaba deseándoles suerte.

Aquella noche Harry tuvo un sueño extraño. Era el día en que su padrino le había mostrado la casa de los Black. Sirius le estaba hablando de su hermano, pero lo que le decía era distinto.

-Regulus era mortífago, pero cuando descubrió las verdaderas intenciones de Voldemort se volvió a nuestro bando, e hizo mucho por nosotros. Hizo la séptima parte del trabajo.

Entonces Harry miraba al árbol genealógico y leía algo que no había notado antes. Regulus Arcturus Black.

En ese momento Harry despertaba sudoroso en la madrugada de aquel 3 de octubre. Miró a ambos lados. A su izquierda, Ron continuaba durmiendo profundamente. A su derecha, la pared, tras la cual estaba el dormitorio de Ginny y Hermione. Se le vino a la mente una imagen en la que Ginny estaba durmiendo, destapada y con el camisón bastante desacomodado. Sin embargo, recordó su sueño. No debía distraerse. Pensó en él durante unos minutos. Todo llevaba a lo mismo. R.A.B. podría ser Regulus Arcturus Black. Claro que en realidad Sirius nunca había dicho ese discurso, pero tenía curiosidad por saber si el segundo nombre de su hermano era realmente Arcturus. Entonces recordó otra cosa de la mansión Black. Había un medallón de oro, muy grande y pesado. No recordaba bien sus características, pero pensaba que podía llegar a ser el verdadero horocrux, y debía averiguar si ya había sido destruido. Ese día irían a los cuarteles de la orden a buscar el medallón y allí hablar con McGonagall o averiguar donde estaba para ir a buscarla.

Despertó a Ron y luego a las chicas. Bajaron a desayunar y a las 6:07 ya estaban leyendo sobre el reconocimiento de un horocrux y su destrucción. Lo necesitarían ese mismo día. Para entenderlo mejor necesitaron leer un poco más sobre la detección y diferenciación de magias. A pesar de esto, no llegaron a entender ni lo uno ni lo otro completamente, pero por lo menos tenían una primer idea general, suficiente para lo que necesitarían hacer ese día. Básicamente, la sensación que se tenía al estar en presencia de un horocrux era bastante similar a la de la magia negra, solo que más fuerte y con la mezcla de los sentimientos de aquella persona de la que es el horocrux. Para destruir el horocrux no hacía falta más que la destrucción física del objeto, aunque, según Dumbledore, se podía conservar el objeto intacto quitándole el alma con un difícil hechizo. Sin embargo, el hechizo puede ser peligros, ya que se puede proteger al horocrux contra él. Así decía Dumbledore haberse hecho la herida de la mano, y por lo tanto no lo recomendaba.

Después del almuerzo decidieron que era el momento de ir al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Se disponían a aparecerse, con Ginny agarrada a Harry.

-Vamos- dijo Hermione

Harry se concentró en la mansión Black y cerró los ojos. Sintió esa extraña sensación como de asfixia pero algo fue distinto. Abrió los ojos pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no estaba en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

fin del cap...

donde estara?

a donde habra ido a parar?

habra alguien ?

mortifagos?

muggles?

que habra pasado?

le habra pasado algo?

sus amigos estaran con el?

porque no funcionó la aparicion, que hizo mal, en que se equivoco?

esperen al proximo cap

GRACIAS POR LOS RR!(ya empiezaa cansar decir siempre lo mismo, xo de verdad q los agradesco)

bue... nada en particular, solo que, a partir de ahora, no voy a publicar ningún cap sin por lo menos 2 rr del anterior, aunq ya lo tenga completo.

pd: si quieren ver la carta como la escribí en realidad, q queda mejor presentada, copienla y peguenla en word y cambien la letra a Wingdings, que queda mejor, aunq son simbolos y es + dificil de entender (si eso es posible)


	6. Resolviendo un Problema

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**RESOLVIENDO UN PROBLEMA**

Sus amigos seguían con él. Ninguno se había movido de la casa del Valle Godric. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, pero fue Ginny la primera en hacer la pregunta para la que todos querían una respuesta.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé

-Supongo que rebotamos. Yo sentí una sensación extraña, como si cambiase bruscamente de dirección al chocar con un resorte o algo por el estilo.

-Sí... tal vez. Yo también sentí algo raro, pero no pude reconocer qué era- dijo Ron, como respuesta a Hermione. Harry y Ginny admitieron que les pasó lo mismo que a Ron.

-Podemos aparecernos frente a la casa.

-No. Es un vecindario muggle. Podrían vernos.

Nadie sabía qué hacer. No sabían como comunicarse con McGonagall ya que no querían enviar lechuzas. De hecho, aún no sabían como comunicarse con los Weasley. En ese momento Fawkes emitió un leve silbido y comenzó a volar sobre ellos.

-¿Y si vamos con Fawkes? A los fénix no los afectan los encantamientos antiaparición.

-No. Si realmente están estos encantamientos y sienten que nos aparecemos se llevarán un gran susto.

-Entonces estamos en lo mis...

-¡No! Fawkes intenta decirnos algo- aseguró Harry –pero no sé que puede ser.

-Ni yo- dijo Ginny, pero enseguida se retractó –o sí. Tal vez nos este diciendo que vallamos volando. Podemos ir en escobas.

-Yo no tengo- dijo Hermione –y a parte nos verían

-Puedes venir con migo- se apresuró a ofrecer Ron. Hermione se sonrojó. –y me habías dicho que habías aprendido a hacer un encantamiento desilusionador del libro que le regalaste a Harry. Si lo usamos...

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces iremos en escobas. Pongámonos los uniformes, por las dudas.

Todos hicieron caso a la orden de Harry. Nadie necesitaba nombrarlo capitán, director, jefe ni nada por el estilo. No era necesario hablarlo entre ellos, todos veían a Harry como su líder, y los sabían que si hacían una votación, de los cuatro votos, tres serían para Harry.

El viaje duró unas 2 horas. Aterrizaron en un oscuro callejón a unas 5 cuadras de la mansión Black. Se volvieron a hacer visibles, guardaron sus escobas en sus bolsillos y con paso firme, disimulando los nervios, caminaron hasta estar entre el número 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place. _El Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix se Encuentra en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place._

Sin embargo, la casa no apareció.

Se miraron nerviosos. Algo andaba mal. Estuvieron intentando hacer aparecer la casa durante un rato pero nada ocurría.

De pronto sintieron pasos. _Necesito la varita_ pensó Harry, y al instante tenía la varita en la mano. Sus compañeros habían hecho lo mismo, y Hermione también tenía una bolsa de polvo de oscuridad. _Buena idea_, pensó, pero con uno era suficiente. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando se dieron la vuelta a ver quién venía, mientras le apuntaban con la varita. Sin embargo, en seguida la bajaron. A dos metros se hallaba la profesora McGonagall, que también bajó la varita al reconocerlos.

Para su sorpresa, al saludarla esta los abrazó.

-Supongo que no encontraban la casa. Albus se sentía débil, y decía que podría morir en cualquier momento, por lo que cuando él salía, yo pasaba a ser el guardián secreto de la casa... así que les tendré que decir algo que ya saben- sonrió y se le escapó una lágrima – El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Pensaron en las últimas palabras de la profesora y esta vez la casa sí apareció, desplazando a las casas número 11 y 13, mucho más bonitas que la "Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black." Seguía tan lúgubre y tenebrosa como la última vez.

La profesora abrió la puerta y entraron tras ella.

A los pocos segundos Remus Lupin se asomaba al vestíbulo a ver quién había llegado.

-Hola Miner... ¡CHICOS¿Qué...¿Cómo están¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes.

Los cuatro lo saludaron y se abrazaron.

-Vinimos a hacer algo muy importante... a continuar el trabajo de Dumbledore.

-Nunca nos dirán en qué consiste¿verdad?

-No, no lo haremos. Dumbledore no quería que se entere mucha gente, y la Orden consta de mucha gente.

Remus les sonrió y los invitó a pasar.

-Si necesitan algo solo díganlo

-Si... profesora... si no le importa, luego nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas. ¿Hasta cuando se quedará?

-Supongo que hasta la cena. En dos horas hay una reunión que durará por lo menos 3 o 4 horas.- meditó un rato sus siguientes palabras y luego continuó hablando –Si quieren pueden participar. Luego cenaré aquí.

-Bueno, muchas gracias. Nosotros iremos a hacer nuestro trabajo y luego si nos da el tiempo tal vez vallamos a la reunión. Y si no les molesta nos quedaremos a cenar. ¿Están de acuerdo chicos?

-Claro- contestó Ginny. Hermione y Ron la apoyaron.

Dividieron la casa en cuatro. Ginny, Ron y Hermione se fueron a buscar mientras Harry, antes, iba a mirar el árbol genealógico. Debía comprobar las iniciales de Regulus Black.

Corrió hasta la habitación en que estaba el árbol, pero una vez allí demoró en entrar. Se acerco al árbol, con paso lento pero firme. Estaba nervioso. Ese momento podía ser decisivo.

Leyó los nombres de Orion y Walburga unidos por una línea doble de la que salía otra que luego se dividía en dos. Había un nombre que parecía quemado con un cigarrillo, donde anteriormente se podía leer "Sirius Black." A la derecha, se leía el nombre Regulus Arcturus.

Un grito triunfante se oyó en toda la casa. Harry fue corriendo a darles la noticia a sus amigos y preguntarles si habían encontrado algo, pero no.

Luego de una hora y media, ya habían registrado toda la casa pero nada. Incluso habían intentado detectar la magia del horocrux para ir hacia él, pero nada. Tampoco estaba en la habitación de Kreacher, ni lo habían conseguido con un encantamiento convocador. Decidieron que le preguntarían a McGonagall y a Lupin antes de la reunión (a la que decidieron quedarse,) y que luego de esta tendrían su "entrevista" con McGonagall.

-No se nada. ¿tú Minerva?

-Tampoco

-¿Porqué era tan importante ese medallón?

-Es necesario para vencer a Voldemort. Sin él, todo está perdido.

-Tal vez se lo llevó Snape, para que no lo pudiéramos usar.

-No. Snape no sabía del medallón. O al menos eso creo, pero tengo una ligera idea de quién se lo pudo haber llevado.- dijo Harry

-¿Quién?

-Era obvio que el objeto era muy valioso. Y pienso que fue Fletcher.

-¿Mundungus?

-Sí. Hoy hablaré con él. ¿Vendrá?

-Sí. Seremos solo nosotros dos y los encargados de conseguir información. En resumen, Mundungus y los aurors. Ahora contamos con bastantes de ellos. Tal vez casi la mitad del cuartel general de aurors, me atrevería a decir.

-Valla- soltó Ron –muchos.

Al poco rato comenzaron a llegar los participantes de la reunión, quienes saludaron con mucha efusividad a los chicos (exceptuando a Mundungus que había eludido a Harry olímpicamente.)

En la reunión no se dijo mucha cosa. Todos los mortífagos (exceptuando a Malfoy) habían sido liberados, no se tenía idea del paradero de su hijo ni de Snape y mencionaron un par de posibles ataques en las siguientes semanas (a los que decidieron ir.) No se hablo de ninguna otra cosa que a los chicos les interesase, sin embargo, la reunión se prolongó bastante.

Todos se quedarían a cenar, pero nuevamente Fletcher era la excepción. A pesar de todo, Harry lo alcanzó antes de que se fuese.

-Oye Dung...- decidió que lo mejor sería ser amable –mira, no te voy a reprochar nada, pero te voy a pedir un favor.

-Dime...- su voz sonaba temblorosa.

-Cuando te llevaste algunos artículos de esta casa para vender- los nervios del pelirrojo aumentaron –de casualidad¿te habrás llevado un medallón de oro?

-¿Es importante decirlo?

-Si, muy

-Está bien, sí, lo hice

-¿A quién se lo vendiste?

-Lo siento, pero mi trabajo se basa en la confidencialidad y...

-Es necesario para vencer a Voldemort.

-¿Pretendes que me lo crea?

-Es cierto

-Sí te lo dijese dejarían de confiar en mí y no me comprarían nada. Es parte del negocio.

-Entonces hagamos negocios. ¿Cuánto te dieron por él?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto te dieron por él?

-50.000 galeones.

-Te ofrezco 100.000 galeones por la información.

-Está bien, está bien. Quédate con tu dinero. Se lo vendí a Borgin, el propietario de Borgin y Burkes.

-Gracias Dung, de verdad que era una información importante

La cena fue muy amena, charlaron de todo un poco y, aunque Lupin no cocinaba como la Señora Weasley, se le daba bastante bien. Los miembros de la orden le preguntaron a los chicos por sus ropas blancas y la inscripción _O.D. _en la capa.

-Los mortífagos- comenzó Hermione con lo que sería un largo monólogo -se visten de negro. Nosotros somos todo lo contrario a ellos. Tanto los sombreros como las capas y los guantes son de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley, los que usan los aurors. Les cambié el color y uní las capas con los sombreros, de forma que parecen una capucha. Las siglas _O.D._ significan Orden de Dumbledore, que es como queremos hacernos llamar. Después de todo, tal como dijo Scrimgeour , Harry es el hombre por y para Dumbledore.- todos sonrieron –Y finalmente las túnicas están encantadas de forma que se puede guardar cualquier cosa en los bolsillos sin que peso u ocupe lugar, y te lo da cuando lo necesites. A parte, como decía, no se puede sacar nada con la mano, ni con el deseo de alguien que no sea el dueño de la túnica, y tampoco funcionan los hechizos convocadores.

-Valla. Es magia muy avanzada. Y muy útil. Estoy seguro que al ministerio le encantaría comprar unas cuantas de esas túnicas- dijo Kingsley Shaklebolt, viendo como Hermione se sonrojaba

-Y también a la Orden. ¿Están dispuestos a hacernos unas... 50 túnicas?

-Claro. Sería un honor.

-¿Cuanto cobrarías?

-Oh, no se preocupe profesora, lo hago como una donación, pero probablemente me demore por lo menos un mes.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Y muchas gracias.

-En cuanto a lo del ministerio¿te importaría que se lo comunique a mi superior a ver si le interesa?

-No, claro que no. Pero no le des nuestro nombre. Dile que sabes de alguien que podría hacerlo. Y creo que al ministerio si le cobraré.

-Claro, claro. Nos serán muy útiles- esta vez era Tonks quién hablaba.

Quedaron en que el día 31 de octubre se reunirían en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix para celebrar Halloween y que allí les darían las túnicas para encantarlas.

Antes de irse, Harry le pidió a Lupin para hablar un momento a solas. Le dijo que le gustaría saber como enterarse de los ataques en el momento, para poder acudir, y Lupin le dijo que él le avisaría, de la misma forma que se comunican los miembros de la Orden, con un patronus. Luego le enseñó como comunicarse de esta forma. No hacía falta más que convocar al patronus pensando en un mensaje para una determinada persona y en cuestión de segundos esta recibiría el mensaje.

-Fue un grandioso invento de Dumbledore. Tiene grandes ventajas, no puede ser interceptado y tampoco se puede enviar una nota falsa. Cada patronus es único y por lo tanto siempre sabes quién te lo envió.

Por otro lado, Ron y Ginny le habían pedido a Lupin para dejarle un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que estaban bien y que no se preocupen.

Cuando llegaron, Harry se dispuso a regañar a Hermione por haber aceptado un trabajo que le llevaría tanto tiempo con todas las cosas que tenían que hacer.

-Tranquilo Harry, dije que me llevaría 1 mes y medio porque no pienso dedicarle más que unos minutos por día. Hacer nuestras cuatro túnicas, sin contar el tiempo de investigación, me llevó apenas 10 minutos. Imagina cuando le empiece a agarrar la mano. Creo que podría hacerlas en un solo día si me dedicase enteramente a ello.

Harry sonrió, más tranquilo.

-Entonces tal vez sea mejor que nos enseñes a nosotros y, en medio día, las tendremos listas. Y luego para las del ministerio, hacemos lo mismo.- dijo Ron.

-Bien, ahora que estamos de acuerdo, que tal si nos vamos a dormir.

-No, esperen. Quiero decirles algo.

Harry les contó lo que le había dicho Lupin y les enseñó a comunicarse con el patronus. Luego, ya muy cansados, se fueron a dormir. Todos menos Harry, que se quedó a intentar descifrar la carta de Dumbledore. Había tenido una idea. Tal vez, solo tal vez, los espacios no significaban palabras. Podían significar letras. Y Harry supuso que, en las primeras líneas, estaría su nombre, y en las últimas el de Dumbledore. Después de todo, cuando uno escribe una carta, habitualmente escribe el nombre del destinatario en las primeras líneas, y el del remitente en las últimas.

Pero tuvo un problema. No encontraba la carta, no estaba por ningún lado. Había buscado en toda la casa. Debajo de los sillones, en su baúl, en su cuarto, no había dejado ningún rincón de la casa sin recorrer, pero la carta no aparecía. No. No podía haberla perdido. No podía haber sido tan idiota como para perderla. Inclusive probó con un hechizo convocador, pero no funcionó. Finalmente, se fue a dormir, aún enojado consigo mismo. Luego continuaría con la búsqueda

Hasta aca el cap...

jajaja... ¿se esperaban q iba a haber accion¿q iban a aparecer en la guardia de voldemort o algo x el estilo? Xq xa q se eenfrenten todavia faltan unos cuantos caps (excepto q se me ocurra uno estilo el primer capitulo)

y en relación a la carta... sigan las pistas (las ideas de harry) tal vez lleguen a algo

De nuevo gracias x los rr, sigan leyendo (y enviando rr)

En relacion a lo de RAB, Rowling ya lo confirmo, dijo q RAB era Regulus

lo de los capitulos, intento hacerlos largos, xo cuesta! de todas formas, no van a ser de menos de 3 carillas de word

y actualizare siempre q pueda!

SAra: tengo pendiente leer tu ff, a penas pueda lo leo (y te digo q me parece)


	7. El Horocrux

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**EL HOROCRUX**

Estaba en la tienda del señor Borgin. Le estaba preguntando por el medallón, cuando este le respondía con una voz extremadamente cruel

-Así que haz descubierto el secreto del señor oscuro. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-No se de que me habla, señor Borgin

-Maldito niñato, no te hagas el idiota. Sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando

Entonces cambiaba la cara por una de facciones mucho menos humanas, una cara muy pálida y demacrada, con ojos rojos y nariz chata, como de serpiente. Era la cara de Lord Voldemort, quién le dirigía la palabra a Harry con una sonrisa tenebrosa. Le hablaba en pársel.

-Muy bien Potter. Veo que descubriste mi secreto. Pero no te será tan fácil destruir los horocruxes. ¡YO NO LO PERMITIRÉ!- entonces soltaba una carcajada extremadamente fría, y Harry se estremecía.

-Ni lo sueñes, yo...

-No los destruyas, no le digas a nadie, y podemos encargarnos de crear otros para ti, puedes unirte a mí, y dominaremos el mundo

-No pien...

-Vamos... Sabes que quieres... Podremos revivir a tus padres... y a Sirius. Incluso a Dumbledore.

-No. Ya me lo dijiste una vez y...

-Y nunca aceptaste, así que no digas que te mentí, porque no puedes saberlo

-Es impo...

-Claro que es posible. Únete a mí, y gobernaremos el mundo, podrás hacer lo que quieras con la magia. Sabes que es cierto. Sabes que si quieres podrás traerlos devuelta.

Entonces Harry accedía, contra su voluntad.

La imagen cambiaba. Ahora estaba de pie junto a Voldemort, rodeados de mortífagos. Harry les daba órdenes. Llamó a Snape, y mientras se le acercaba, lo mató. A su lado, a unos pocos metros estaban Dumbledore, Sirius y sus padres, mirándolo.

Luego de matar a Snape hacía un hechizo apuntando a la espada de Godric Griffyndor que no alcanzó a entender y luego la ocultaba mágicamente. Veía como sus seres queridos se echaban a llorar y también se imaginaba los titulares del profeta... _EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ Y EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO: JUNTOS POR LA CONQUISTA DEL MUNDO_. Entonces la imagen cambiaba nuevamente. Estaba en medio de un cementerio. A su lado, nuevamente lord Voldemort. A unos metros de ellos, Lily y James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Ron y Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger. Bastaron 7 hechizos de Harry para matarlos a todos. Entonces, se giraba hacia Voldemort.

-Solo quedamos tu y yo

Entonces se enfrentaban en un duelo a muerte. Un duelo entre las últimas dos personas del planeta, un duelo que determinaría quién conquistaría el mundo. Un duelo, que terminaría con una muerte.

En ese momento, Harry Potter se despertaba en su cuarto que compartía con Ron. Todo había sido un sueño. Esa mañana iría a la tienda del señor Borgin a conseguir el Horocrux, pero nada de eso pasaría, todo iría bien y volvería al Valle Godric con el medallón.

Tres horas más tarde, estaba entrando en la tienda del callejón Knockturn.

-Buenos días señor Borgin.

-Buenos días señor...

-Mi nombre no importa. Estoy enterado de que hace poco usted compró un magnífico medallón de oro, perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin. ¿Cuánto pide por él?

-No está a la venta.

-Pero supongo que por un precio muy bueno...

-Ya está vendido.

-Valla. ¿Y se puede saber a quién?

El señor Borgin sonrió en la oscuridad de su despacho en su tienda. Harry se encontraba allí, hablando con él, intentando conseguir el horocrux. Había ido al banco y retirado una buena cantidad de dinero (casi la mitad de lo que tenía en su bóbeda.)

-Mi negocio se basa en la confi...

-Si, si, claro. ¿Qué le parecen 100.000 galeones por la información?

-Ya le dije que...

-¿200.000?

-250.000 galeones por el nombre.

-De acuerdo.- sacó los galeones de su mochila, sabía que era un gasto importante, pero era necesario –aquí tiene.

-Marcus Prewett

Se dio media vuelta y se fue sin despedirse. Resultaba raro pagar 250.000 galeones y salir del negocio sin nada; pero Harry sabía que si tenía algo. Tenía la información que lo llevaría ante el horocrux.

-¿Conseguiste el horocrux?- preguntaron 3 voces a coro a penas entró a la casa.

-Pueden saludar antes. Me costó 250.000 galeones... el nombre del comprador.

-¿¡Tanto?

-Si.

-¿Y? ¿Quién es?

-Marcus Prewett

-Valla. Es el hermano de mi madre- dijo Ron

-Entonces nos será más fácil, especialmente si va uno de ustedes.

-No. Estamos peleados. Pero creo que me puedo encargar de conseguir la dirección.

-Entonces apenas puedas voy a...

-Ni lo sueñes. Hoy fuiste tú, Ron y Ginny no podrán, así que ahora me toca a mí.

-Hermione...

-Voy yo.

-De acuerdo

-Para mañana tendremos la información. Supongo que mi madre sabe.- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué diablos estará demorando tanto? Ya estoy empezando a preocuparme

-Cállate Ron. Salió hace sólo dos horas. Sabíamos que no iba a ser muy rápido.

-Ginny tiene razón. Ya vendrá, tranquilízate.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en un sillón en el living de la casa, abrazados. Enfrente, se encontraba Ron, más nervioso que nunca. Hermione había ido a conseguir el Horocrux.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero estoy nervio...

No pudo terminar la frase. Su novia acababa de entrar por la puerta, más pálida que nunca, y fue a abrazarla. Luego estuvieron un rato besándose hasta que Ginny hizo una tos falsa que imitaba bastante bien a la de la profesora Umbridge. Era la primera vez que, desde que estaban allí, alguna de las dos parejas se besaban o abrazaban. Tenían otras cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasó? Estás pálida ¿Conseguiste el horocrux?

-Sí. Lo conseguí.

-¿Por cuánto?

-No quería venderlo y... tuve que robarlo. Creo que por eso estoy pálida. Quedé muy nerviosa. Tengo miedo de que me halla seguido.

-Tranquila, no te pudo haber seguido. Y si lo hizo, no tendría como entrar a la casa, así que tranquilízate.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Aquí está.

Puso el medallón sobre la mesa. Un odio intenso hacia los muggles, a los hijos de los muggles, y hacia sí mismo recorrió su cuerpo, junto con el deseo de gobernar el mundo. Harry supuso que sus amigos habrían sentido lo mismo. Definitivamente, ese horocrux era verdadero.

-Bien. Debemos destruirlo. ¿Quién se ofrece?

-Hagámoslo juntos.

-Bien. ¿Con qué hechizo?

-¿Qué les parece con el _evanesco_?

-No. Debemos destruirlo, no hacerlo desaparecer

-A mi se me ocurre- comenzó a hablar Hermione -que los mejores podrían ser el _bombarda_, el _reducto_ o el _finite incantato_

-No.- se negó Harry –Queremos destruir un alma no solo un objeto, y creo que lo mejor sería un _Avada Kedavra_

-Entonces hagamos una cosa. Somos 4, y tenemos 4 hechizos. A la cuenta de tres, cada uno lanza uno distinto.

-De acuerdo. Harry, tu puedes lanzar el _Avada Kedavra_. Ron, tu el _finite incantato_. Ginny, tu el _reducto_ y yo el _bombarda_. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

-Yo si

-Por su puesto

-Claro

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres- se pusieron alrededor del horocrux y esperaron la cuenta regresiva –3... 2... 1...- se inmediatamente, se vio salir de cuatro varitas rayos de distintos colores que se juntaron en un medallón. Saltaron fragmentos del medallón, que quedó como un polvo dorado, del que se elevaba un humo negro que se dispersaba en el aire. Inmediatamente, todos dejaron de sentir esa sensación de odio. El horocrux había sido destruido. Solo quedaban 3. Tres horocruxes y el mismo Voldemort. Recordó la lista de posibles horocruxes. A parte de la Taza de Hufflepuff, Nagini, y un objeto de Griffyndor o Ravenclaw, ellos habían ampliado la lista, habían agregado al Basilisco de la Cámara Secreta (que al estar muerto, no habría porque preocuparse de él) y la mano de plata de Colagusano.

-Debemos descansar. Mañana a la noche tenemos el primer ataque.

Todos hicieron caso a Hermione y se fueron a dormir. Estaban todos cansados.


End file.
